Denial
by nebula293
Summary: Luhan yang tanpa disadari telah jatuh cinta dengan Sehun. Begitu pun dengan Sehun, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan saat gadis itu tersenyum di depannya untuk pertama kali. Tapi, mereka berdua berusaha menyangkal. Yang mereka yakini, perasaan cinta tidak boleh tumbuh diantara keduanya. Hunhan,Kaisoo,Chanbaek/GS/Rated M/Based on true story


Tittle : Denial

Author : nebula

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast :

Luhan (GS)  
Sehun

Other Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)  
Kim Jongin  
Zhang Yixing (GS)  
Suho  
Byun Baekhyun (GS)  
Park Chanyeol

etc

 **FF ini dipersembahkan untuk salah satu teman saya, karena cerita ini terinspirasi oleh kisah cintanya.**

 **\- Happy Reading -**

Summary :

Luhan yang tanpa disadari telah jatuh cinta dengan Sehun. Begitu pun dengan Sehun, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan saat gadis itu tersenyum di depannya untuk pertama kali. Tapi, mereka berdua berusaha menyangkal. Yang mereka yakini, perasaan cinta tidak boleh tumbuh diantara keduanya.

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

Luhan mengikat sabuk coatnya semakin erat. Begitu dia keluar dari pintu kafe angin sore musim gugur yang terasa begitu kencang menyapanya. Ini belum masuk musim dingin kan? Batinnya. Tetapi entah kenapa, Luhan merasakan hawa dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Karena memang udaranya yang dingin, atau karena perasaannya yang memang belakangan ini selalu merasa dingin. Hampa lebih tepatnya.

Luhan berbalik setelah mengunci pintu kafe. Menyusuri trotoar jalan pusat kota Seoul dengan kepala tertunduk. Luhan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini selalu menjadi alasan kenapa dia sekarang tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan senyuman cantiknya.

Sudah 3 bulan ini Luhan seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Setiap dia bekerja sering kali tidak fokus, setiap dia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dia lebih sering melamun. Teman-temannya yang menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan selalu saja berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Luhan sendiri sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti ini. Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh lelaki itu untuknya? Siapakah yang harus dia salahkan atas semua ini? Lelaki itu kah yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya dan dalam sekejap dia menghilang dari kehidupannya? Atau dirinya kah yang selama ini memang tidak pernah mengakui perasaannya yang timbul karena lelaki itu? Luhan menggedikan bahu. Dia sudah lelah untuk memikirkan ini semua.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti ketika tepat di depannya terpampang sebuah taman kecil. Luhan tiba-tiba tertarik untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Luhan duduk di salah satu ayunan kecil di taman itu.

Mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, pikir Luhan. Luhan mengulas sedikit senyumnya lalu mulai sedikit mengayun ayunan yang didudukinya. Beberapa menit setelah Luhan asyik mengayunkan ayunannya, Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan ingin berfoto. Mengabadikan momen dimana dia bisa sedikit lupa dengan kegelisahannya.

Baru saja Luhan membuka tombol kunci ponselnya dan akan memencet tombol kamera. Ting! Sebuah pesan baru masuk ke ponsel Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi ketika membuka isi pesan tersebut.

From : +120420947

Hai! Kuharap kabarmu baik-baik saja.

Deg! Tiba-tiba jantung Luhan berdetak tidak karuan. Nomor itu, gaya bicara di dalam isi pesan itu, Luhan mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Dia sangat yakin, pesan itu darinya.

"Oh Sehun..." tanpa sadar Luhan menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan sangat lirih. Terdengar jelas ada getir saat nama itu terucap.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau masih mampu mengirimiku pesan? Bagaimana bisa kau masih berharap kabarku baik-baik saja?_ tanya Luhan dalam hati. Matanya terpejam, mencoba memikirkan ini semua. Belum sempat dia membuka matanya lagi, tiba-tiba dari ponselnya terdengar bunyi bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk lagi. Luhan segera membuka matanya. Luhan kembali membaca pesannya. Masih dari pengirim yang sama dengan pesan sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan meneteskan setitik cairan bening di pelupuk matanya.

From : +120420947

Maafkan aku...

*TBC*

Lanjut atau tidak? Mind to review? :)


End file.
